Nuestro paraíso
by Skadiatus
Summary: La Academia Paraíso es un instituto privado que de paraíso no tiene nada, solo el nombre. O eso es lo que creía uno de sus alumnos hasta que, el primer día de un nuevo año escolar, aparece un estudiante universitario muy particular llamado Nagisa Shiota para convertirse en el tutor de su clase.


El día que comienzan las clases es, con diferencia, el peor de todos los días del año. La gente suele tener la esperanza puesta en un mañana que por narices ha de ser mejor que el día de hoy, si resulta que has tenido un día de mierda, a saber por qué razón, como si eso fuese a cumplirse siempre, sin saber que esa expectativa positiva no aplica para el asqueroso y venidero ''primer día de clase'' que, conforme van pasando los años de la vida de un estudiante, se va pareciendo a una pesadilla de más bien unos doscientos días de duración. Tampoco es que los haya contado, pero ¿qué más da cuánto dure la pesadilla? Como pesadilla que es, lo mejor es no pensar en ello. El caso es que el día que empiezan las puñeteras clases es hoy y tal día nunca puede tratarse de algo bueno. De antemano sabes que va a ser un día más marrón que negro —por ser un día de mierda—; y la sola pronunciación de las cuatro palabras que componen la temida frase primer-día-de-clases te da arcadas a más no poder. Como para querer vomitarle todo el desayuno al primero que se te cruce por la calle, sin importar que esté en tu misma situación o una peor. Aunque yo hoy no he desayunado.

Camino por la calle con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos. Cuando la gente ve a alguien como yo transitando por donde inevitablemente tienen que pasar, cuando la gente se da cuenta de que la "chusma" a la que pertenezco está a punto de meterse en su camino de rosas, normalmente suelen cambiarse de acera. Y no, no me refiero a eso. Es verdad que la gente, a veces de forma más disimulada y otras de forma más descarada, cruza el primer paso de peatones que su vista de animalillo indefenso alcanza a ver y se apresura a perderme de vista lo antes posible, como si de un enfrentamiento entre un depredador y su presa fuera la cosa.

Me topo con un espécimen del tipo que de forma indiscreta no quiere mantener más que un breve contacto visual conmigo —aunque lo suficientemente largo como para darse cuenta de la guisa que llevo...—, y le grito:

—¡Eso, eso! ¡Corre, que voy a por ti!

Le veo apretar el paso y nos perdemos de vista de forma definitiva. Sonrío para mis adentros, aunque en la cara lleve impresa otra expresión distinta. La idónea para amedrentar. La previamente preparada y moldeada para la ocasión de salir a la calle y evitarte el encuentro con cualquier subnormal que se atreva a caminar por la misma acera que tú. Y siempre funciona. Siempre.

Cuando me da por mirar el reloj de pulsera, reparo en que restan todavía quince minutos para que suene la campana. Y yo que me había propuesto llegar un poco tarde para joder... Pero no puedo resistirme a la tentación ni puedo evitar dejarme arrastrar por la dulce idea de que, como cada año, llegará otro profesor novato al instituto. Es una academia privada que se llama "Academia Privada Paraíso", para estudiantes senior, aunque de paraíso no tiene nada, solo el nombre. Los que allí tenemos que ir bien lo sabemos. El único que no sabe lo que le espera hasta que no se ve acorralado entre las cuatro paredes de la clase mugrienta es el profesor. No, no sabe lo que espera. Los novatos que son enviados a esta academia vienen tan solo con una vaga idea de que les ha tocado la peor institución educativa del mundo entero para ejercer las prácticas de la universidad... Para ellos: la peor de las malas suertes; para nosotros: un pequeño paraíso, aunque solo dure unas pocas horas, porque luego salen cagados por patas y no los vuelves a ver más. Y se acaban las bromas. Pero al menos no resulta tan aburrido. Quizá el primer día no sea tan malo... Quizá.

El bullicio de la clase ya se oye desde lejos, bien lejos empezado el pasillo; en la clase estamos todos y todos estamos preparados. Por las mesas rulan las típicas navajas que pueden sacarte con facilidad los ojos de las órbitas, como si estos fueran las frágiles esferas oculares de un muñeco de plástico. También contamos con la presencia de nuestros inseparables bates de béisbol con pinchos incluidos, mis preferidos: aquellos que unos cuantos ya se han agenciado para aporrear al porvenir humano que debe de estar al caer. Estamos listos, somos un grupo fuerte y numeroso que piensa arremeter contra alguien que seguro cree que va a comerse el mundo y que, con un poco de suerte, en un futuro logrará ganarse un dinerillo trabajando como profesor, esclavo de por vida de ese oficio que a buen seguro llegó a odiar con fuerza de pequeño por culpa de aquellos que lo ejercieron, y que te ancla a un escritorio y una silla a los que vas a pasar pegado muchas, muchísimas horas colocando suspensos en la parte superior derecha de folios de exámenes que no sirven ni para sonarse los mocos.

Mientras tanto, dentro del aula el ambiente no puede ser más adecuado y nuestra disposición es la perfecta. Nadie se sienta; la mayoría permanece pegado a la puerta corredera del aula a la espera de la víctima. Yo, como soy un vago colosal, ocupo uno de los asientos que se encuentra al final, desde el cual puedo tener una buena visión del panorama. No pienso esperar de pie al mayor pringado del siglo XXI que está a punto de entrar por la puerta del aula.

Suena la campana. Las risas y las bromas que revestían el aula de ruido son secuestradas por el silencio que se apodera ahora de la clase, mas no de nosotros. Nuestra mente se llena de insultos y palabras malsonantes dirigidas a los profesores a las ocho en punto de la mañana. En las manos apestosas de alguien se golpea, amenazante, un bate de béisbol —este sin pinchos, claro—, listo para ser reventado sobre la cabeza del que ya tiene que entrar. Las miradas están puestas exclusivamente en la puerta. Este es el único momento en el que no me molesta no ser el centro de atención, puesto que en breves lo seré, cuando mis colegas hayan terminado de pitorrearse del nuevo y llegue mi turno de echarlo de clase a patadas.

Poco después, casi puntual, la puerta de la clase se desliza suavemente para abrirse y, del mismo modo, se vuelve a cerrar. Entra un sujeto que parece un chiste. Aún no nos mira. Algunos ya ríen. Cuando el tipo apenas echa un pequeño vistazo a la que será su tutoría durante el resto del año, pone los ojos en blanco, lo que provoca un aumento del volumen de las risas de algunos a los que les hace más gracia de la cuenta la broma personificada que acaba de hacer acto de presencia. Aunque, ahora que me fijo bien, sí es como para reírse. Esperábamos a un pobre universitario en su primer día de prácticas, pero ahora que lo estamos viendo se nos pasa por la cabeza la posibilidad de que se trate de un estudiante de secundaria que ha ido a parar donde no debe, que se ha equivocado de clase y que igualmente va a pagar caro su error. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento se esfuma de mi cabeza cuando percibo que en las manos lleva un cuaderno en cuya cubierta pone claramente "lista de asistencia". No es un estudiante. Es un enano del cuento de _Blancanieves y los siete enanitos_ que ha descubierto que su verdadera vocación es convertirse en profesor. Se oyen más risas. Yo, por el contrario, empiezo a cabrearme. Me cabrea que este tipo haya tenido la osadía de presentarse en nuestra clase como si nada. Tiene el pelo de color azul, los ojos de color azul, hasta el chaleco que lleva puesto es de color azul. A partir de hoy me parece que voy a odiar el azul con todas mis ganas.

El principito celeste parece estar intentando asimilar lo que ve. Como a muchos otros que ya han corrido su misma suerte poniendo los pies en el cochambroso suelo de esta clase, las expectativas que debía de tener antes de entrar se le han roto en mil pedazos como un frágil jarrón de cristal. Se queda parado, agarrando fuertemente con las dos manos el cuaderno de asistencia, mientras más de la mitad de la clase lo rodea por delante y por detrás, a puntito de hacerle lamentar el hecho de haber tomado el camino más lleno de baches que pueda haber para —intentar— convertirse en docente. ¿El trabajo equivocado? Sí. ¿El sitio equivocado? Sí. ¿Que el que acaba de entrar es un pringado? Eso también.

—Lárgate de aquí, conozco a estudiantes de secundaria más altos que tú —suelta uno justo detrás de él, a la vez que arruga la frente.

—Creo que este renacuajo es en realidad una nena. Yo digo que le bajemos los pantalones y echemos un vistazo para comprobarlo...

Más risas. Los comentarios parecen haberle dado de lleno. Pero solo son parte de la gota que colma un vaso que empezó a llenarse desde los dos escasos minutos que él lleva aquí, y yo estoy empezando a cansarme, porque me pone de los nervios que ni siquiera se inmute. No grita, no intenta huir, aunque sé que está lamentando en lo más profundo de su ser el haber entrado aquí. Yo haré que termine de arrepentirse. Me pongo de pie de golpe, con lo que consigo que la silla de madera en la que me encontraba sentado hasta ahora salga disparada y choque estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Uno se asusta cuando me ve.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de la clase de escuela que es esta, idiota? —pregunta ahora un tipo con más pendientes en las orejas que neuronas dentro de la cabeza, dirigiéndose al martirizado pasante universitario.

En eso tiene razón. No lo sabe. Solo está empezando a darse cuenta. Hoy la clase la damos nosotros y la primera lección estará compuesta por un ejercicio de puñetazos y puede que alguna cosa más si nos apetece pasarnos. La paliza está asegurada, al menos por mi parte.

—Si no quieres terminar con todo el cuerpo enyesado —amenaza otro—, te recomiendo que te hagas el enfermo por el resto del día y nos dejes estudiar en paz.

De repente, el sujeto intimidado por fin abre la boca... para decir la mayor estupidez que he oído en lo poco que llevamos de día. Nos pide que nos sentemos en nuestros asientos. Uno se echa a reír de forma exagerada. Yo ya no aguanto más. Me abro paso hasta el insignificante intento de profesor, le agarro de la corbata de la forma más violenta que puedo y, fulminándole con la mirada, articulo delante de sus narices:

—Atrévete a darnos una orden más y te mataré.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Aquí y ahora soy el rey de mis palabras y del salón, y él, súbdito de ellas, tiene que doblegarse. O irse echando leches, que viene a ser un poco lo mismo que quiero que haga. Sin embargo, en su rostro aniñado percibo otro tipo de reacción. Parece pasmado, como si pensara profundamente en lo que acabo de decir. Como si de repente yo hubiese soltado una frase filosófica para él y estuviera desentrañando los secretos que esta encierra. Estoy seguro de que no soy el único que se pregunta qué está pasando y por qué este tipo que me saca de quicio se ha quedado con un careto tan inexpresivo de repente. Para cuando quiero darme cuenta el flequillo irregularmente cortado le tapa los ojos y la boca la curva en una sonrisa que me parece muy extraña. Después de eso, no puedo sino fijarme en su cuaderno de asistencia que lo identifica como el profesor cayendo al suelo y las palmas de sus manos chocando la una contra la otra justo delante de mi cara, descargando sobre mí una ráfaga de fuerza y sonido tan intensa que me aturde sin yo poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Un escalofrío de lo más desagradable me recorre desde la punta de los pelos de la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies y la cabeza empieza a darme vueltas. En mi cuello siento algo puntiagudo, justo por donde pasa la yugular, como la punta del cuchillo más aguzado que existe, y el resto grita espantado las palabras que yo no soy capaz de hacer salir de mi boca. Luego noto mi culo nuevamente pegado contra la silla de la que no debí haberme levantado antes. Él me mira sonriendo, más con los ojos que con la boca y, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo, suelta delante de toda la clase rompiendo el silencio sepulcral del que es único autor:

—¡Buena suerte con eso! ¡Tienes hasta la graduación!

Y silencio.

Se agacha para recoger su cuaderno de asistencia del suelo y los demás se apartan acojonados. No quieren que les pase como a mí. No saben que ni siquiera yo sé lo que ha pasado. Sólo sé qué me tiembla el cuerpo y no tengo miedo ni frío y tampoco soy capaz de moverme. Me siento como una presa a merced de un peligro que todavía no conoce muy bien pero sabe que en el fondo es capaz de dar mucho miedo... Lo veo caminar con paso firme y decidido en dirección a la mesa del profesor y, mientras se aleja, me parece mucho más grande de lo que es, mucho más poderoso, como portador de un secreto auténtico y que le da la fuerza necesaria para hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga. Una fuerza con la que me ha plantado cara. Nos ha plantado cara. Aún notó el contacto de su dedo índice enterrándose en mi cuello, y por más que me lo sobo la sensación no se va.

Coloca el cuaderno de asistencia en el centro de la mesa y apoya las manos en los bordes de esta. Otra vez nos pide que nos sentemos, que va a empezar la clase. Apenas han pasado cinco minutos desde que sonó la campana. No ha perdido el tiempo. No le hemos echado de clase. ¿Qué coño está pasando? ¿Quién es este tío y por qué... por qué ha tenido que venir precisamente aquí? ¿Va en serio lo que ha dicho? «Buena suerte, tienes hasta la graduación.» ¿De qué va? ¿Se cree que ya nos tiene sometidos con esa frase? Si va en serio, ya tengo un motivo más para querer partirle la cara. Lo tomaré como una concesión de permiso para hacer justo lo que tenía pensado hacer desde que entré por la puerta de esta maldita clase. Pero ahora no puedo. Todos, obedientes como corderitos, han ocupado sus respectivos asientos; algunos incluso han abandonado las armas que sujetaban desde antes. Repito: ¿qué cojones pasa? Sigo sin poder moverme y no me gusta estar en primera fila, sin siquiera una mesa tras la que poder sentirme protegido. Pero ¿por qué ahora me siento así? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de querer huir, y a la vez querer levantarme para ir y darle una paliza? La sonrisa que esboza me parece un garabato pintarrajeado con rotulador permanente, cuya tinta no puedes borrar por mucho que te esfuerces...

Comprueba que estamos todos sentados y en silencio antes de abrir el cuaderno y empezar a pasar lista. Yo soy el primero en ser llamado y, como no puedo hablar, levanto el brazo, que aún me tiembla. Al no oír ninguna respuesta, él levanta la cabeza para buscarme con la mirada y nos pide que por favor contestemos cuando oigamos nuestro nombre. Yo sigo callado. Para empezar, es él el que ni siquiera se ha presentado. Sé que voy a seguir llamándole con insultos dentro de mi cabeza, pero esta pesadilla de profesor debe de tener alguna especie de nombre con el que hacerse llamar... Me da rabia, mucha. Los demás contestan según él los va nombrando y un rato después termina de pasar la lista. Observa el aula, satisfecho, no sé por qué, si está hecha un asco. ¿Es que acaso no se ha dado cuenta todavía? Le imito girando un poco la cabeza para mirar, y es cuando lo hago que caigo en la cuenta de que hemos venido todos. Absolutamente todos. Y es por eso que debe de sentirse realmente satisfecho. En su primer día como profesor pringado —y suertudo, porque le está saliendo bien—, va y le viene toda la clase al completo.

—Parece que estamos todos. —Como si me hubiese leído la mente y quisiera joderme con ello, lo dice en voz alta, y a continuación por fin se presenta—: Mi nombre es Nagisa Shiota y, como bien han intuido, soy un estudiante universitario que a partir de hoy va a ejercer sus prácticas en esta clase.

Lo dice todo con una sonrisa, y después añade que está encantado de conocernos. Pues yo no. Es más, quiero matarlo ahora mismo, o marcharme del aula, lo que sea más rápido. Porque no me quiero quedar a escuchar a este tipo hablando con su felicidad de novato triunfante. Tampoco me he traído los libros porque, como es natural, no voy a estudiar. No vamos a estudiar. ¿Habrá sido capaz de intuir eso también? Me entran ganas de decírselo: «Oye, tú, ¿por casualidad no habrás intuido también que no te vamos a hacer caso, que no vamos a estudiar, y que no vas a convencernos para que lo hagamos?». Nos ha pedido que le llamemos por su nombre de pila; ha dicho que está más acostumbrado a que lo llamen así y cree que es más cómodo. ¿Estará también acostumbrado a que lo llamen enano, renacuajo? Si no lo está, ya se acostumbrará. Apenas roza el metro sesenta. Será mejor que se vaya poniendo cómodo.

Empieza la clase cogiendo con suma tranquilidad el borrador, para hacer desaparecer el polvo blanco de la tiza que está repartido de tal manera que sobre la pizarra solo haya formado palabras malsonantes o insultos. Parece no importarle el hecho de que alguien pueda clavarle un cuchillo en la espalda o hundirle el bate de béisbol con pinchos en la sesera mientras lo hace. ¿Quién eres, Nagisa Shiota? ¿Y de dónde has salido? ¿Ibas en serio con lo de que puedo matarte antes de la graduación? Podría hacerlo aquí y ahora mismo. Pero...

Todos nos damos cuenta de que es tan bajito que tiene que ponerse de puntillas. Se oye una risita procedente del fondo de la clase y un quejido por parte del renacuajo al no poder alcanzar la parte de arriba de la pizarra para borrar el único insulto con el que se va a quedar para siempre: enano. Porque los otros ya no le calzan. Ya no es un pringado, ni un idiota, ni un subnormal... Lo ha demostrado en los quince minutos que llevamos encerrados dentro de las cuatro paredes de esta cárcel educativa. Pero siempre será un enano, porque con la edad que debe de tener dudo que crezca más. Podría conformarme con ese pensamiento si no fuera porque me da rabia su pequeña existencia en general y todavía siga dándole vueltas al tema que ahora me preocupa con respecto a lo que ha dicho antes. Ya no es el hecho de hacerle papilla o no, es algo mucho más grave: este tipo piensa que vamos a graduarnos. O mejor dicho: este tipo, que se hace llamar Nagisa, realmente CREE que nosotros, esta clase, en conjunto, vamos a rozar siquiera la fecha de la graduación, día que al igual que el de hoy, ni siquiera me interesa, espero olvidar cuanto antes y, con un poco de suerte, no llegará nunca, porque me estoy desesperando aquí dentro. Pero, volvamos a lo que de verdad me choca. Vale que haya tenido sus minutitos de gloria en el que ninguno de nosotros se ha atrevido a aplastarle la cabeza —y digo minutitos, porque no le garantizo a nadie que en lo que queda de clase no me levante y le...—, pero ¿de verdad cree que va a estar aquí tanto tiempo? Y si lo consigue, cosa que no creo, ¿en serio se piensa que va a hacernos pasar de curso como si nada, un novato como él? Espero que no. Sin embargo, ya ha empezado la clase. Parece extremadamente feliz, yo diría que hasta emocionado de estar aquí, dándonos clase de no sé cuál materia. Literatura japonesa, creo. Otra chorrada que no me interesa lo más mínimo.

Cojo un cuchillo y me limito a buscar alguna zona virgen de una mesa que no tenga una pintada, para poder clavarle la punta, solo porque necesito distraerme. Aunque él está de espaldas escribiendo y no nos mira, yo no quiero levantar la cabeza para mirarle, al menos, no mucho. Se me ha quedado grabada en la mente la mirada suya y me da escalofríos. Es una mirada que se te clava en ese rincón donde guardas los miedos, ahí, todos juntos como una piña, listos para salir cuando se les presenta la ocasión y recordarte lo débil que puedes llegar a ser, tú y tu débil existencia. Si este tío no fuera profesor y yo no fuese su alumno, ahora mismo haría como el tío con el que me encontré esta mañana y huiría de él. Pero, por alguna razón, algo me incita a quedarme, aunque solo sea por el hecho de no verle disfrutando si huyo. Porque me da la impresión de que voy a parecer un cobarde a ojos de los demás y de que él va a disfrutarlo si hago. Y no me apetece que gane dos veces en un mismo día.

Las horas en clase me han parecido una eternidad y por el pasillo solo oigo y veo a gente hablando sobre Nagisa; pero únicamente los más atrevidos se atreven a hacer comentarios. ¿Dónde están los habituales temas de conversación y por qué Nagisa ha tenido que convertirse de repente en uno de ellos? No me apetece encontrarme con nadie a la salida: me ha quedado claro que hoy el pringado he sido yo y no quiero que nadie me lo recuerde. Así que me escabullo por el pasillo ágil cual ratón dentro de su ratonera, para largarme de una vez por todas y perderme en el asfalto de la calzada, para que este me lleve a un lugar en el que con suerte no va a existir ningún profesor. Lo bueno es que a los maestros —repito, con un poco de suerte—, solo te los vas a encontrar en su lugar de trabajo, la cárcel del instituto, y a determinadas horas del día. Por la tarde, cuando terminan las clases, pierden el derecho a la existencia en este mundo, y solo la recuperan al día siguiente por la mañana y para dar el coñazo. Espero no encontrarme con ningún profesor que me haya dado clase, espero no encontrarme con Nagisa. Aunque Nagisa está ahora en la sala de profesores, esa que me he tenido que encontrar al doblar a la derecha por el largo pasillo en cuyo suelo cruje la madera polvorienta al ser pisada. Está de espaldas a mí. Con el dedo repasa una estantería y se da cuenta de lo sucia que está. Al igual que nosotros y nuestra clase, los profesores que llegan aquí no son muy afortunados. En la academia Paraíso es imposible encontrar un lugar lo más parecido a un paraíso. Yo creo que quien le puso el nombre lo hizo con esa intención: paraíso para provocarse del asco que dan los deberes, los exámenes, los profesores... O el paraíso de los deberes, de los exámenes, de los profesores... No porque sean lo que se dice un paraíso, sino porque los hay en demasía.

El enano llamado Nagisa examina el polvo de la estantería recogido en la yema de sus dedos, en absoluto silencio. Ya no sonríe, ni con los ojos ni con la boca. Todavía no ha reparado en mí, que estoy en la puerta, quieto parado, y no sé por qué. No sé por qué retorno al vórtice de mis pesadillas. ¿Será verdad eso de que las personas somos masoquistas por naturaleza? No lo sé. Pero yo siento el deseo de saber más acerca de mis pesadillas y mis miedos. No porque quiera enfrentarme a ellos; más bien es debido a una curiosidad que me empuja y que me dice que estoy dejando las cosas a medias por ser un cobardica. Una curiosidad que quiere ser curiosa y tiene mucha hambre. Y hablando de hambre, ahora mismo la siento de dos tipos: la que me entra antes de cenar y otra, que para mí es más bien nueva. Me fijo en un libro muy grueso que debe de ser suyo y está sobre el amplio escritorio de la sala, aplastando otros papeles, como si contuviera la información más importante del mundo y tuviera que demostrarlo imponiéndose a la fuerza sobre los demás libros y documentación. Escudriño los ojos. No parece ser un diccionario. Es más bien como una guía... ¿Habrá encontrado ahí la clave para hacer frente a nosotros? ¿Cómo dar clase a gente que no sabe estar en clase? ¿Cómo ser más alto? No lo creo. Nagisa no me da más tiempo para cotillearle las cosas con la mirada; la suya me intercepta. Y a mí me da la impresión de que lleva un rato mirándome.

Sonríe como si nada y de la mesa coge el libro con las dos manos, apretándoselo contra el pecho, como si fuera su segundo corazón. Tiene pinta de ser verdaderamente pesado. Lo coloca en el hueco de una estantería que está más a su alcance y suspira, y yo me pregunto por qué se le escapa el aire de los labios, si es por el cansancio del primer día o por algo más... Después caigo en la cuenta de que estoy en la sala de profesores con el que se suponía que iba a ser el pringado no del mes, sino del año. Que estamos solos y que apenas habrán pasado unas cuantas horas desde que me deseó buena suerte nada más y nada menos que para matarle. La susodicha buena suerte ha decidido hacer por fin acto de presencia, porque yo llevo en el bolsillo una navaja de la que nunca me desprendo, y él no tiene escapatoria. Sin querer, hasta le he dado tiempo para prepararse una defensa, pero ahora no tiene nada con lo que defenderse, a menos que sea uno de sus apestosos libros. Ni siquiera estamos cerca. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora, Nagisa Shiota? ¿Vas a volver a aplaudirle al aire con la intención de aturdirme, a diez metros que estoy de ti? No lo vas a hacer... La navajita ya se encuentra entre mis manos y el filo plateado es acariciado suavemente por la piel de mis dedos. Yo no me deleito con el polvo de una estantería, tú, en cambio, sí. Cuando me encuentro con una estantería que está sucia, no me quedo para verla y acabar convirtiéndome en uno de sus sucios elementos. Voy a limpiar tu existencia, barrerte de la faz de la tierra, aunque con ello la sala de profesores quede aún más sucia. ¿Qué más da? Todo habrá terminado. Soy un delincuente juvenil y tú no te has dado cuenta de que estás a punto de morir. Acaricio una vez más el mango de la navaja, antes de arrojarla con precisión en dirección a la nuca descubierta del profesor azul.

—Mañana tendremos que limpiar el aula.

¿Qué?

—Y retirar todas las armas, porque si no... —Nagisa saca con esfuerzo mi navaja, que se ha quedado clavada en la cubierta de un libro: antología de haikus. Lo coloca sobre la mesa y me mira de soslayo. Ahí está, a diez metros de mí... Ha conseguido parar, no sé cómo, una navaja que se supone que debía estar incrustada en su cuello ahora mismo. Vuelve a pasar el dedo por la estantería, impregnándose de otra capa de polvo, como si recogiera las lágrimas diminutas de libros que han llorado por no haber sido abiertos en mucho tiempo, y que se han acumulado sobre la madera. Ha dicho que está dispuesto a no hacerlos llorar más a partir de mañana. Y yo me voy. Descubro que aún sigo vivo, con el cuerpo en perfecto en estado, no así la mente. Estoy en shock. Las piernas se mueven rápido. Y huyo, huyo, huyo todo lo que puedo, lejos de un paraíso que para mí ya ni siquiera reside en el nombre de la academia. Al final he acabado huyendo. No quiero limpiar. He descubierto que les tengo miedo a los profesores, o tal vez solo al que he dejado en la sala de profesores limpiando lágrimas de libros tristes con los dedos de la mano.

Definitivamente, ha debido de sacarlo de esa guía. Demasiadas casualidades. Ha cambiado el pico con el que iba a la mina con los demás enanitos por un libro gordo y asesino. Si no te mata de un golpe por lo pesado que es, te mata con lo que lleva dentro, como una metralleta cargada de consejos y, tal vez, de literatura, que por cierto: en una hora de clase en la que he atendido he descubierto que puede llegar a ser muy pesada. Porque no se trata tanto del arma, sino de la manera en que se usa. Así es como se define si el profesor es capaz de ser un buen asesino. El tal Nagisa no va a matarnos a deberes, ni a exámenes, ni nada de eso. Ni siquiera va a matarnos con un arma real. Va a asesinarnos con sus clases y su forma de ser. No sé cuántos vamos a salir vivos este año. Ahora que corro, me siento más vivo que nunca, no estoy seguro de si es por haber salido de la academia por fin o por el hecho de sentir que dentro de mí empieza a querer manifestarse algo nuevo relacionado con ese profesor y sus clases.

Y yo me pregunto si voy a ser capaz de encontrar a través ellas mi propio paraíso.


End file.
